


Завтра будет солнце

by EvilLine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Юра открыл дверь и увидел костюм и гору чемоданов. Посмотрел на галстук и поднял глаза выше, наткнувшись на улыбающееся лицо.- Витька? – узнал Юра и не поверил сам себе. Человек на пороге мало походил на того долговязого лохматого парня, каким он помнил Витьку. И на того амбициозного и непривычно остриженного тоже.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Русреал-АУ, место действия - мелкий провинциальный город.  
> \- Но это по-прежнему радужный мир Кубо.  
> \- АУ насчет возраста персонажей: Юра – шестнадцать лет, Виктор – двадцать четыре года, Гоше, Миле, Отабеку - по девятнадцать лет.  
> \- Сомнительный лексикон, жаргонные и просторечные выражения. Нецензурная лексика в количестве аж целого одного слова.  
> \- Недовычитано.

День выдался солнечный. Золотистые лучи отражались от полированной стенки шкафа и солнечные зайчики разбегались по узорчатому ковру. Юра поморщился и спрятал лицо обратно в подушку: рано. Дурацкая привычка подниматься в полседьмого утра не могла изжить себя уже вторую неделю каникул. А Муська, разыгравшись, опять оттянула край шторы и свет разлился по комнате.  
Юра шугнул кошку и выбрался из-под одеяла, нашарил телефон под подушкой. Так и есть – шесть сорок три. Дедушка звякает на кухне посудой, вода шумит и едва слышно доносится звук утренних новостей. Все это сливается в привычный утренний гул, под который Юре обычно сладко спалось. Если бы не Муська и если бы не солнце и не дурацкое ожидание чего-то от начала лета. Дурацкое предвкушение и опасение, хотя рано вроде, еще год школы, а пока – межсезонье. Тот самый промежуток, когда надо думать и решать по будущее и даже еще можно совершать глупости. Кроме ночных шатаний с Милой, Гошаном и Бекой Юра пока ничего не натворил, но лето было впереди и лето длинное.  
Юра вытащил себя на кухню, Муська рванулась следом и едва не получила дверью по пушистому хвосту и возмущенно мявкнула. Юра зевнул и сунулся к плите – сковорода ароматно шкворчала, Муська вон уже на стол лезть собралась.  
\- Кыш оба! – шутливо припугнул деда. – Не готово еще.  
Юра плюхнулся на столешницу, вздохнул и ушел умываться, попутно споткнулся о таз и от души задвинул его под ванную. Иногда по квартире приходилось пробираться как по минному полю, если деду настигала внезапная нужда все повытаскивать из углов и антресолей, протереть и убрать назад. Юра осторожно подвинул удочку – она-то здесь зачем? – и плеснул ледяной водой по щекам, намочил случайно широкую футболку и поежился, когда капли протекли за шиворот. И тут, пока Юра отряхивался, настойчиво задребезжал звонок. Утих, будто кнопку на миг отпустили и снова донесся по всей квартире. Вода на кухне утихла.  
\- Деда, я открою! – крикнул Юра.  
В такую рань мог притащиться кто угодно. Либо Милке ударило в голову идеей прокатиться на великах пока не жарко, или из дедовых знакомых кто. Деда работал в ЖЭКе и с Юрой здоровался весь двор и два соседних. Юра здоровался в ответ, жалко ему что ли.  
Юра открыл дверь и увидел костюм и гору чемоданов. Посмотрел на галстук и поднял глаза выше, наткнувшись на улыбающееся лицо.  
\- Витька? – узнал Юра и не поверил сам себе. Человек на пороге мало походил на того долговязого лохматого парня, каким он помнил Витьку. И на того амбициозного и непривычно остриженного тоже.  
\- Юрочка! – а голос совсем тот же, наигранно дурной. Юра снова посмотрел на отутюженный до стрелочек костюм и лаковые ботинки. Вернулся к лицу, половину которого закрывала челка, остаток былого косматого богатства.  
\- Так и будешь держать меня на пороге? – спросил Витька, как ни в чем не бывало, будто он был званым и долгожданным гостем.  
Был. Года три тому назад.  
\- Ты чего здесь делаешь? – завис Юра. Виктор заулыбался шире, открыл было рот, но тут деда закричал с кухни:  
\- Юра, кто там?  
\- Витька! – крикнул Юра в ответ по давней привычке, которой уж точно давно пора было себя изжить. Потому что не Витька, а Виктор. И Виктору здесь делать совсем нечего.  
Послышались торопливые шаги и в следующую секунду Виктора радостно хлопали по плечу и жали руку. Юра отступил вглубь коридоре, чтобы не угодить под поток Викторовой жизнерадостности.  
\- Какими судьбами? – спросил деда, когда чемоданы затащили в зал, где об них Юра успел уже несколько раз споткнуться, пока ходил к себе в комнату. И Юре тоже было интересно.  
\- Погостить, - повел плечами Виктор и дунул на поднимающийся над чашкой пар и закинул ногу на ногу. Ноги были длинные и в тесной кухне ощутимо мешались, Юра давно отвык через них перепрыгивать.  
\- Так вы же квартиру продали, - вспомнил деда.  
\- А кто там теперь? – живо заинтересовался Виктор.  
Деда неопределенно кивнул головой вниз и вбок, указывая на квартиру этажом ниже.  
\- Парикмахерская. Место удобное, первый этаж как-никак, вот сразу и выкупили.  
\- Жалко, - Виктор будто искренне огорчился. Юра не сдержался:  
\- А что? Если бы там была жилая, ты бы глянуть напросился?  
Юра наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд деды и замолчал. Край плиты врезался в бок, и задница затекла от жесткой табуретки.  
\- Почему нет? – улыбнулся Виктор. – Мне бы не отказали. Хотя в парикмахерскую тоже зайти можно. Пойдешь со мной?  
Юра мрачно тряхнул головой, сбрасывая длинную челку с лица. Собрать их в хвост он еще не успел и волосы отчаянно лезли в рот. Юра глянул на часы и подскочил на табуретке:  
\- Деда, опоздаешь!  
Деда глянул на тяжелые старые часы на запястье и охнул. Было уже полвосьмого и до открытия ЖЭКа оставалось всего ничего. Он быстро нашел портфель с документами, Юра подхватил вертевшуюся под ногами Муську на руки и вышел проводить. Виктор сунулся за ним.  
\- Николай Иванович! – крикнул Виктор вслед. – Можно я у вас останусь?  
\- Можно, можно! – крикнул дед уже с площадки. – Юра, пригляди за гостем!  
Юра застыл от возмущения.  
\- Ну и чего мне на тебя глядеть? – поинтересовался он.  
Виктор заулыбался шире – хотя куда уж шире, и так лыба скоро треснет – и взъерошил Юре волосы, быстро отдернул руку. Муська разочарованно мявкнула, вхолостую махнув когтистой лапой.  
\- Где я буду ночевать? – сменил тему Виктор.  
\- Добро пожаловать на диван, - пожал плечами Юра.  
Виктор переместился в зал. Он весь был будто переполнен кипучей энергией и за несколько минут успел осмотреть сервант со статуэтками и фотографиями столетней давности, выглянуть в окно и плюхнуться на жалобно скрипнувший диван.  
\- Жесткий, - оценил Виктор и потянулся. Пиджак натянулся на плечах, ставших шире, чем Юра помнил.  
\- В общем, обживайся. Где и что - сам найдешь, в мою комнату не лезь – убью. А я пошел.  
\- Юра, а как же присмотреть?  
Юра кинул Муську ближе к Виктору, и кошка быстро угодила в загребущие руки. Потянул ветровку со спинки дивана, выдергивая придавленный Виктором рукав, и выскочил из квартиры.

Во дворе Гошка истязал гитару. Юра едва не проскочил мимо, но протяжное «бздыннннь» привлекло внимание, и он обернулся. Гоша заметил Юру тоже и поднял тяжелый густо очерченный взгляд. Судя по следам под глазами от недосыпа и грима, Гоша еще даже не ложился. Гошан был хардкорный меломан и ухитрялся в равной мере любить рок и романсы. На имидже сказывалось, на манеры игры тоже.  
\- Здоров, Юрка, - отсалютовал Гошан и снова рванул по струнам. – Куда бежишь?  
\- К Беке, - выдал первое пришедшее в голову Юра.  
\- А Милку в парк унесло, - пожаловался Гошан. – Велик мой цапнула и унеслась.  
\- А с её великом что? – удивился Юра.  
\- Цепь порвалась. Бека обещал глянуть, но он пока с байком своим возится.  
\- Я спрошу, как там, - пообещал Юра. На миг ему захотелось рассказать Гошану о приезде Виктора, но что-то удержало. По сути, скрывать смысла не было: Виктор не из тех, кто будет сидеть тихо в четырех стенах. Но Юра промолчал. Хотелось сохранить это короткое ощущение тайны.

Вообще-то Юра идти к Отабеку не собирался, но раз уж выдался случай – можно и зайти. С Отабеком проще, он Виктора не знал и не было риска случайно проболтаться. Его семья переехала в Юрин дома года два назад, когда о переезде Никифоровых и говорить забыли. Юра с Гошей и Милой раньше гадали, как он там, но вскоре разговоры сошли на нет и Юра не упоминал тоже.  
Отабек нашелся в гараже. Двери широко распахнуты, изнутри доносилось звяканье и клацанье, изредка перемежаемые взрыкиванием мотора. Юра посмотрел на экран телефона: если Гоша еще не ложился, то Бека явно недавно встал. По Юриному опыту, Гошу можно было отнести к совам, Беку к жаворонкам, а Мила была тем самым дятлом, который обоим покоя не дает. Впрочем, про Юру говорили тоже самое.  
Юра приветственно махнул рукой, получил в ответ молчаливый кивок и плюхнулся рядом на старую шину. Лампочка в гараже была тусклая, а света с улицы недоставало, так что Бека напоминал шахтера с фонарем на лбу.  
Юра пошарился по карманам, но наушники остались в комнате, он забыл их вытащить, второпях выбегая из квартиры. Чем Виктор там занимается, интересно? Если с дороги, на чем бы он не добирался, мог и уснуть уже. Юра вспомнил костюм и тихо фыркнул: как и нахрена Виктор добирался в таком выпендрежном виде оставалось загадкой.  
Лязганье утихло и Бека сел рядом, утер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и вопросительно посмотрел на Юру.  
\- Гошан сказал, Мила спрашивала насчет велика, - вспомнил Юра.  
\- Скоро гляну, - серьезно кивнул Бека. Взгляд по-прежнему оставался вопросительным и Юра обнаружил, что вертит телефон в руках и быстро убрал его в карман. – Чего ты?  
Юра пожал плечами. Дурацкое волнение никак не уходило. Но что сказать? Знаешь, Бека, тут приехал мой давний-давний друг, а я не знаю, что с ним делать? Охренеть вопрос, и ответ вряд ли будет лучше.  
\- Так ты спроси.  
\- Что? – отвлекся Юра.  
\- Если что-то беспокоит. Что?  
Юра встал и от души хлопнул Беку по плечу, искренне поблагодарил и выскочил из гаража на улицу. И правда, чего он мнется? Пусть Виктор отвечает, раз приехал именно к нему. 

Юра второпях загнал ключ в замок с такой силой, что едва провернул. Подумал мимолетно: если бы сломал, пришлось бы звонить деду, тот бы выпинывал слесаря, а Виктор бы все это время сидел в их квартире. Юре хмыкнул под нос и зашел, старясь не скрипеть. На миг показалось, что не было сумасшедшего утра, не было приезда Виктора. Как раньше, когда Юра правда ждал его приезда, звонка, чего-нибудь – но не дождался. А теперь нате, вот тебе целый Виктор и спрашивай, чего хочешь. Только не хочется уже, забылись те вопросы за три года.  
Юра быстро скинул кеды со ступней и прокрался в зал. Виктор устроился на диване с закрытыми глазами и будто спал. Муська, предательница, свернулась мурчащим клубком у него на животе и даже не пошевелилась при Юрином появлении. Пиджак Виктора небрежно свисал с подлокотника, а чемоданы так и высились грудой посреди ковра. Юра шагнул ближе, и Виктор открыл глаза.  
\- Уже вернулся, Юрочка?  
Юра дернул головой, обозначая согласный кивок, и сел прямо на ковер. Виктор бережно снял Муську и поднялся, передвигая кошку на колени. Юра скрестил ноги по-турецки и задумчиво посмотрел на Виктора.  
\- Давай фотографии покажу? – предложил внезапно Виктор и по-хозяйски похлопал по дивану, приглашая сесть рядом. Юра остался на месте. Виктор невозмутимо нашарил телефон в кармане пиджака и пересел к Юре сам, толкнул коленом и огладил пальцем экран. Юра смотрел без особого интереса, фотки рябили перед глазам, комментарии Виктора смазывались и сбивались на воспоминания в духе «А здесь мы…», «А здесь я…».  
Юра зацепился взглядом, когда на экране мелькнуло фото машины, прихватил пальцами, притягивая телефон к себе.  
\- Верни назад, - Юра не успел договорить, как Виктор уже передвинул фотку. Юра засмотрелся: серебристая и длинная, вся гладкая и стремительная даже на вид. Виктор нетерпеливо постучал пальцем по телефону:  
\- Нравится? – а руки гладкие, без мозолей от медиатора и привычных мелких царапин. Они с Гошкой когда-то дружно загорелись гитарой, и даже лабали вместе древнющий рок, но Виктору быстро надоело, хотя получалось у него хорошо, на Юрин взгляд. Даже хвост, растрепанный и длинный, способствовал имиджу псевдо-рок-звезды. Тому Виктору эта машина бы совсем не подошла, ему бы открытый верх и кислотный цвет.  
\- Квартиру, машину, собаку ты мне уже показал, - Юра вспомнил кудлатую морду, уткнувшуюся влажным носом в экран. – Что там дальше в джентельменском наборе? Девушка?  
\- Прости, а вот с девушкой не заладилось, - серьезно произнес Виктор, но глаза его смеялись.  
Юра выпустил из рук телефон и взглянул на Виктора:  
\- Вить, зачем ты приехал?  
\- У меня отпуск, - Виктор погасил экран и подался к Юре тоже.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Юра рассмеялся. – И больше провести тебе его, конечно, негде?  
\- Захотелось навестить родину, - весело улыбнулся Виктор, - припасть к корням, вернуться к истокам…  
\- Все ты придуриваешься, - Юра отвернулся.  
\- Не дуйся, - Виктор медленно и осторожно, как до этого сдвигал Муську, положил руку на Юрино плечо. – Где тут у вас перекись? Кошка твоя – зверь.  
Виктор повернул левую руку ладонью в вверх и показал Юре четыре свежие царапины на запястье.  
\- Она у меня такая, - Юра толкнул Виктора локтем, отодвигая от себя, и ушел на кухню за аптечкой. 

***

На следующее утро Виктор вскочил рано и долго шумел водой в ванной. Заглянув его поторопить, Юра ошарашенно уставился на батарею бутылок, баночек и флакончиков, стройными рядами красующихся на стиральной машинке и немногочисленных свободных полках.  
\- Зачем столько? – непроизвольно выпалил он. Сам Юра даже не выбирал шампунь особо – обычно покупал большую бутылку первого попавшегося и не заморачивался, пока та не заканчивалась.  
Виктор тщательно смыл с лица остатки белой пены и просиял. Влажные волосы прилипли к вискам, открывая гладкое лицо.  
\- Внешность многое значит, Юра. Кто же захочет довериться человеку, который похож на не пойми кого?  
Юра подвинул Виктора бедром и потянулся за зубной щеткой. Невнятно пробубнил сквозь щетину, сплюнул и повторил:  
\- Ты что, лохотронщик?  
\- Юра! – воскликнул Виктор с наигранной укоризной. – Я вообще-то турагент.  
\- Одна хрень, - пожал плечами Юра и продолжил чистить зубы. Виктор завис у зеркала, поправляя челку. Юра покосился, отвернулся и прополоскал зубы. Перевел взгляд на свое отражение и заметил, что Виктор тоже смотрит на него.  
\- А ты помнишь, - задумчиво произнес Виктор. – как нас однажды за братьев приняли? Сказали, оба белобрысые, словно двойняшки. Мне даже понравилось.  
Виктор быстро придвинулся, мазнул влажной ладонью по лбу Юры, заглаживая волосы назад для большего сходства. Юра возмущенно дернулся, но длиннорукая зараза Витька перехватил за плечо и притянул назад.  
\- И вовсе не похожи, - возразил Юра. Ему бы хотелось походить на дедушку, но старые фотографии, убранные в самый дальний угол серванта говорили о другом. Юра не любил их пересматривать, а когда деда их доставал, не любил еще больше. Он же только расстраивался из-за них.  
\- Юр? - окликнул Виктор и со смехом взъерошил волосы обратно, разжал холодные руки и Юра сам отодвинулся.  
Он вспомнил, что в тот раз даже гордился как дурак этой ошибкой.

А после завтрака Виктору взбрело в голову устроить экскурсию по местам былой славы и навестить родную школу. Видимо, ностальгия взыграла. Юра сперва попытался отказаться: он и так только две недели назад от школы отделался, чего опять на неё смотреть? Лето кончится, вот тогда и налюбуется. Но Виктор заявил, что одному ему будет скучно, и настоял на своем.  
Когда Юра ушел переодеваться, за окном заливисто засвистели.  
\- Милка! – Юра подскочил и рванул занавеску, звякнув кольцами о карниз, и свесился из окна. Второй этаж, даже вылезти на улицу можно, что Юра неоднократно и делал.  
Мила нетерпеливо подпрыгивала на асфальте и махала руками. Рюкзак с роликами лежал у ног, Гошан маячил на плечом и явно рвался душой к гитаре, но гитара была в чехле и Гошан печально оглаживал молнию и дергал за собачку.  
\- Я думала, ты там окончательно задрых! – радостно крикнула Мила. – Спускайся!  
Юра помотал головой. Они обычно редко договаривались пойти побродить заранее – скорее, если случались дела, то и говорили, что в какое время заняты будут. Самым занятым был Бека, мученик оравы братско-сестринской малышни.  
\- Юра, собрался уже? – крикнул из-за спины Виктор и прошел в комнату. Юра поперхнулся от такой наглости: только вчера сказал не заходить!  
Виктор глянул поверх Юриного плеча и приветственно махнул рукой.  
\- Гошан, ты видишь то же, что и я? – ахнула Мила и едва не запнулась об рюкзак.  
Гошка обалдело кивнул и потер кулаками глаза, размазывая угольно-черный карандаш.  
А Виктор наслаждался эффектом и сиял во все тридцать два блестящих зуба. 

***  
Дорога до школы Юре была знакома в мельчайших подробностях, даже с закрытыми глазами бы нашел. Но сейчас, проходя вместе с Виктором, будто смотрел его глазами и тоже замечал, как за несколько лет все изменилось.  
\- Смотри, - кивнул Виктор. – Памятник убрали?  
Юра присмотрелся и вспомнил, что прошлой весной на этом месте и правда что-то перекапывали и странноватого усатого бюста генерала с непроизносимой фамилией уже нет.  
\- Зря снесли, - повел плечом Виктор. – Помнишь, ты его когда-то из баллончика разрисовал?  
\- Только постамент и то немного. А ты надел ему на голову шляпу Якова Игнатьича и сфоткал, - напомнил Юра. Сам же он вспомнил, как ему влетело тогда от деда, потому что краска с рук до конца не отмылась и свидетельство преступления было буквально налицо. А на Виктора тогда ругался завуч Фельцман, правда, толку от этого не было. И пускай Виктор на тот момент уже закончил школу, Фельцмана он не боялся даже во времена учебы. Хотя Яков Игнатьич не свирепствовал по мелочам, как многие другие учителя, орал он все же от души. Но что Виктору с того? Все мимо ушей пропустил.  
Постепенно у Юры в голове складывались две картины: как было тогда, когда он таскался за Виктором, будто приклеенный, и как сейчас – за три года изменения прошли неуловимо. Убрали мелкие магазинчики со всякой всячиной и киоски, на бывшем пустыре, где тянулась многолетняя стройка, выросли первые этажи. Юра моргнул: на миг ему почудилось, что несмотря на перемены, все почти как прежде. И спина Виктора маячит перед глазами. Юра тряхнул головой и в несколько шагов догнал и перегнал Виктора. Сколько можно смотреть ему вслед?  
\- Зачем тебе школа? Соскучился? Там наверняка тебя уже позабыли, так и что заходить смысла нет. - Подстраиваться под шаг длинногачего Виктора было по-прежнему сложно, будто и не вырос.  
\- Я незабывамый, – серьезным тоном ответил Виктор и подмигнул. Юра хмыкнул и прибавил шагу. Он раньше часто думал, что Виктор особенный. Хотя вслух говорил, что долбанутый.  
Впереди, окруженное высокими соснами, виднелось бело-зеленое здание школы. Пахло краской и свежей побелкой, и чуть-чуть пиленым деревом. Юра поежился и спрятался глубже в капюшон ветровки. Виктор же напротив словно приосанился, выпрямив и без того идеально ровную спину.  
\- Лилия Ивановна все там же? – уточнил он.  
\- И должность та же, и кабинет там же. Сразу к директрисе собрался? Тогда без меня.  
\- Ладно тебе, она тебя любит, - поддел Виктор, напомнив Юре о строгих и негромких выговорах Лилии Ивановны. Лучше бы она кричала, а не чеканила голосом каждое веское слово.  
\- Не надо мне такой любви, - вздохнул Юра.  
\- Любовь, Юрочка, не спрашивает, надо или не надо. Она просто приходит.  
\- Иди уже, - Юра махнул рукой в сторону двери с медной табличкой. – Здоровайся.  
Юра привалился к стене, прислушался. Из-за полуоткрытой двери доносили голоса: плавный и текучий – Виктора, четкий и резкий – Лилии Ивановны. Она не говорила, она будто гвозди словами вколачивала. Юра послушал-послушал и двинулся по коридору тихими шагами. Замер и спрятался в нишу, пропуская Якова Игнатьича и добровольно-принудительный отряд учеников. Перебежками Юра добрался до выхода на пожарную лестницу, до которой силы ремонта не доходили сколько Юра её помнил. Ржавые перила пачкали руки и Юра старался перебирать руками быстрее, не задерживая пальцы на таких же проржавелых ступеньках. Подтянулся и влез на крышу. Рубероид крошился под ногами, а свежая смола оставалась на кедах. Юра шагнул к трубе, прижимаясь к ней ладонью для равновесия и обернулся. Отсюда было видно его дом. Яркие заплатки рекламных щитов среди серого бетона и зеленых деревьев, футбольное поле за школой, где бегали маленькие фигурки за невидимым мячом. Юра глубоко вдохнул запах нагретой солнцем крыши, прикрыл на секунду глаза и услышал скрежет. Кто-то в меру неловко лез следом за ним.  
Только бы не Яков Игнатьич, подумал Юра. Хотя тот бы сам не стал. Выглянул украдкой из-за трубы и увидел, как из люка поднимается хорошо знакомая пепельная макушка.  
\- И не совестно тебе так удирать? – негромко произнес Виктор, будто был уверен в Юрином присутствии.  
\- Не заблудишься, - отозвался Юра из-за трубы и устроился поудобнее. Рубероид потрескивал все ближе и тень Виктора загородила солнце.  
Юра поглядел на Виктора и тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Зачем ты в костюме на крышу полез? Хана ему.  
\- Неважно, он у меня не последний, - отмахнулся Виктор с восхитительной небрежностью.  
\- Выпендрежник, - сказал Юра наконец.  
\- Отсюда кажется, что город совсем не изменился, - задумчиво протянул Виктор, закрывая тему о костюме.  
\- Но он изменился, - возразил Юра.  
\- Да. Только ты, - Виктор заулыбался и потрепал Юру по волосам, – все тот же Юрочка. Приятно посмотреть.  
\- Ты просто пиздец какой невнимательный, - прошипел Юра и мотнул головой, стряхивая Викторову ладонь.  



	2. Chapter 2

Юра проснулся ночью. Из-за плотно сдвинутых занавесок не просачивался ни свет фонаря, ни солнце по утрам и время Юра определил исключительно по часам. Подсветка телефона ударила по глазам и Юра сощурился: еще и четырех нет, какого хрена? Муська утробно вибрировала слева от головы, захватив свою законную половину подушки и повесив хвост Юре на шею. Подвинув нахалку, Юра вяло сполз с кровати и пошлепал на кухню. Хотелось пить.   
Без скрипа открыл дверь, подсвечивая путь телефоном и замер на пороге. Звук сонного дыхания отчетливо слышался с дивана, ровный и спокойный. Не такой, как у дедушки – Юра помнил, что деда нередко всхрапывал и ерзал, иногда заливался такими руладами, что Юра сто раз проклял ремонт и необходимость спать в одной комнате. Но он привык и потом даже несколько дней не мог заснуть, только Муськой и спасался.  
Виктор звучал иначе. Словно это дыхание всегда было в этой комнате, словно Юре привычно красться мимо. Как раньше, в то проклятое «раньше», когда во время каникул дни и ночи проводил у Виктора, если только тот не пропадал с Гошаном или по своим таинственным делам. Родители Виктора работали столько, будто им было всегда мало и Юра не был уверен, что узнал бы их в лицо, если бы встретил сейчас. Только лицо Витьки в памяти отпечаталось.  
Подсветка уже погасла. Юра ощущал ступнями холод от линолеума. Юра слушал ритмичный как часы звук и невольно задышал в такт, будто ловя выдохи. Сердце билось медленно и гулко, ударяя о стенки ребер с таким шумом, что казалось, могло разбудить Виктора. Юра не двигался и вжался лопатками в твердую дверь, неосторожно захлопнутую за собой. Либо назад, либо на кухню, но идти не хотелось. Хотелось разбудить Виктора и посмотреть, каким он будет. Таким же язвой или нет? Он всегда спал чутко и просыпался рано, Юре не удавалось подловить его зевающим ни разу.  
Юра подался вперед и пол под ногами страдальчески скрипнул. Юра остановился и прислушался: звук не изменился. Еще шаг ближе, если протянуть правую руку, можно коснуться. Или споткнуться о завернувшийся ковер. Юра зашипел и выронил телефон из влажной ладони. Он помнил зал на ощупь и никогда не спотыкался, но Виктор словно сбил ориентиры. Дыхание стихло и силуэт в темноте пошевелился. Юра затих, отчаянно надеясь остаться незамеченным.   
\- Юра? – окликнул Виктор негромко. Голос мягкий и хрипловатый со сна, как Юра и думал. А лицо какое? Посветить бы, да за такое и получить можно. – Чего бродишь?  
\- На кухню, - буркнул Юра и в два шага преодолел расстояние до выхода из зала. Там влез на табурет и сидел по ощущениям минут двадцать, по часам – всего пять. Юре вспомнилось, как в первый день деда вернулся домой поздним вечером, загнал обоих на кухню и за ужином долго и обстоятельно выспрашивал у Виктора подробности его жизни, новости о родителях Виктора. Юра услышал множество бесполезной информации: что за королевским пуделем Виктора сейчас приглядывает его мать, что переводится из их местного университета в столичный было нереально и Виктор поступал заново, потратив впустую первые годы учебы. Что у отца все хорошо, на новую обещанную должность устроился без особых трудностей. Не зря переезжали, сказал тогда деда. Виктор по своему обыкновению улыбнулся не отрицая и не подтверждая.   
Потом прокрался назад в комнату. Виктор уже спал. Юра лег в кровать и прислушался: ему казалось, что он все еще слышит дыхание за стеной. Муська поприветствовала Юру сонным мурлыканьем и свернулась тяжелым клубком на груди, мазнув хвостом по шее. 

***  
Утром Юра искоса поглядывал на Виктора, но тот ничего не говорил про Юрины ночные хождения и Юра выдохнул в кружку горячего кофе, отпил. Деда ушел рано – конец месяца и так он скоро на работе ночевать будет. Юра в такое время не любил оставаться дома, пустые стены давили и дел, оать ничего толком не получалось, только прислушиваться и ждать звука открывающейся двери. Сбежать к кому-то на ночь не выходило: у Гошки приступы вдохновения по ночам и жажда терзать гитару до рассвета, к Миле не попросишься, не так поймут и сама засмущает так, что впору бежать от неё. У Отабека было тупо негде – феерическое количество родни Юра до сих пор не мог сосчитать даже по головам. Юра отчасти понимал, откуда в Беке столько невозмутимого пофигизма, тут волей-неволей закалишься.   
Телефон Виктора завибрировал и пополз по столу, опасно приближаясь к краю. Юра тормознул его ребром ладони и мимолетно глянул на экран. Придвинул к Виктору и откинулся на стуле. Виктор провел пальцем, отвечая и заулыбался, заговорил на незнакомом языке. Юра вслушался, но знакомое до боли «ду ю спик инглиш» не узнавалось, из Бекиного казахского Юра знал ровно «здрасьте, до свиданья, кошка, брысь отсюда» и на это Викторово мурлыканье тоже походило мало. И осенило: французский, спасибо боевикам с Жаном Рено и «Тринадцатому району» за это знание.   
Виктора остановился в дверном проеме, откинулся плечом к двери, засмеялся, обернулся. Юру словно обдало жаром и холодом одновременно.   
Слушать Виктора было невозможно, смотреть тоже. Виктор ухитрился еще вечером залить одну майку чаем, а вторую утром зубной пастой. К Юриному удивлению, в пирамиде Викторовых чемоданов маек больше не оказалось, одни костюмы. Юра представил Виктора спящим в рубашке и быстро предложил свою. Рекламная белая майка с логотипом телекомпании была велика Юре на два размера, на Викторе села в облипку и едва не трещала на плечах. Виктор не жаловался и к деду спрашивать чего побольше не пошел. Юра втайне позавидовал – на нем эта же майка смотрелась дебильно. На Викторе – так же как все остальное. Хорошо смотрелась. Лучше, чем костюм.  
Юра поставил кружку в раковину и вышел из кухни. 

***  
Юра глухо стукнул кулаком в обитую ядерно-бордовым дерматином дверь, прислушался. Слышался смех и легкий топот, отдельные неразборчивые возгласы. Юра ударил громче по дверному косяку и возмущенно глянул на неработающий дверной звонок. В желудке заурчало от запаха жареной картошки и чего-то еще, незнакомого, но пахучего.   
Взъерошенный Бека открыл дверь. На локте повисла мелкая с косичками и щербатой улыбкой, носками едва касаясь пола.   
\- За няньку сегодня? – сочувственно уточнил Юра, кивнув на девчонку.  
\- Не совсем. В смысле, ненадолго, пока әпше не вернется. Заходи, - Бека посторонился, но Юра мотнул головой:  
\- Я во дворе подожду.  
\- Юла, Юла! – из-под руки Беки выкатилась еще одна чумазая мелочь. – А коска где?   
\- Нету кошки, кошка устала и больше не придет, - приносить Муську Юра зарекся. В прошлый раз они гоняли её по всей квартире, Бека дергался и отвлекался, и Юра тайком вынес Муську под ветровкой, пока мелочь смотрела мультики.  
Девчонка накуксилась и собралась зареветь. Юра запаниковал, посмотрел на Беку, но то уже знал, что делать. Приподнял обоих мелких на локтях и качнул, понес в комнату. Юра остался на пороге.  
\- Я подожду! – крикнул он вслед.  
Во дворе цвела акация и Юра чихнул. Он не любил резкие запахи, сладкие - особенно. Ударяло в нос, как Викторов одеколон. Такой же приторный и слегка пряный. Юра принюхивался-принюхивался, но так и не разобрал, что за запах.  
Когда Отабек спустился, Юра тут же спросил:  
\- Одолжишь мне байк?  
Байку Отабека Юра завидовал белой завистью. Ему самому ни за что бы не хватило терпения – как и навыков - собирать его из деталей. А уж выкупать детали по отдельности, а до того копить на них, Юра бы точно не смог.   
И потому, понятное дело, над байком Бека трясся.   
В первый раз, когда Юра сел на него, он проехал ровно полметра прямо и еще три в ближайший кювет. Ободранные колени и ладони не омрачили энтузиазма, но погнутый руль и выхлопная труба насторожили уже Беку и больше Юру к байку он не подпускал. Дедушка был всеми руками за, дал Юре увесистый подзатыльник и велел никогда к нему больше не приближаться. Так что Юре не светило, даже будь у них деньги на свой байк. Он и не то чтобы рвался и по мотоциклам, как Бека, не маньячил. Просто именно сейчас – очень хотелось.  
Отвлечься хотелось.  
\- Так, повтори еще раз, - Бека устало потер переносицу.  
Юра в шестой уже раз перечислил, куда надо жать, руль не вертеть, самому не дергаться.   
Бека осторожно отпустил драгоценный мотоцикл и медленно кивнул. Юра газанул, с непривычки сильнее, чем требовалось, и помчался вперед.   
Перед глазами мелькнули деревья и пестрые размытые пятна рекламных щитов, фонарный столб. Юра судорожно сжал руки: скорость ошеломляла. Он рассмеялся, захлебнувшись воздухом и пылью, и неосторожно двинулся. Байк полетел кувырком вместе с Юрой.  
В глазах потемнело, потом заискрило резкими вспышками и Юра открыл глаза. Отабек со скорбным лицом стоял над ним, а рядом.  
\- Цел? – спросил Юра. Голос не слушался и словно царапал горло.  
\- На вид вроде да, ты целый. Встать можешь? – Бека протянул руку, но Юра мотнул головой. В волосах определенно что-то запуталось.  
\- Не я, а байк.  
Молчание стало неловким и Юра медленно повернул голову и чертыхнулся.  
\- Слушай, прости, - Юра сел на земле и осторожно пошевелил ногами. Содранная кожа на правом колене просвечивала сквозь драные джинсы, но выглядело это страшнее, чем ощущалось. – Я заплачу за ремонт. Честно. Ладно?  
\- Чтоб я еще раз тебе разрешил, - не зло, но с какой-то безнадежностью прошипел Отабек, поднял Юру, и пошел вытаскивать байк.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Юра содрал ладони. Виктор осторожно провел по ссадинам смоченным в перекиси ватным диском – Юра шипит и дергается. Виктор перехватывает невольно отдернутую руку и снова тянет на себя.  
\- Посиди еще, Юрочка, - с мягкой издевкой протянул Виктор. – Куда собрался?  
Снова подхватил флакон с перекисью и щедро вылил Юре на ладони. Промокнул полотенцем и повертел Юрины несчастные запястья в руках. Юра не двигался, хотя до одури хотелось сбежать в ванную и сунуть руки под кран с холодной водой. Нельзя.  
\- Бинтовать, думаю, не стоит, - с умным видом подытожил Виктор. – Подожди, пока подсохнет. Могу еще зеленкой намазать.  
Юра скривился и рванулся было пнуть Виктора в лодыжку, но замер на полпути. Руки-то его все еще у Виктора.  
\- Без зеленки обойдусь. 

Колено, уже промытое и забинтованное, стрельнуло болью от ушиба. Юра мог поклясться, что на икре под ушибом будет еще пара-тройка синяков – от захвата Виктора. Юра высвободил ладони, но Виктор уже не удерживал. Ему не впервой заклеивать Юркины боевые и не очень ранения, вот и особого сочувствия от него не дождаться.  
А вот дедушка расстроится. Юрке было легче, хватайся он за ремень, как раньше в детстве, чем вот так «Эх, Юрка…» и глаза разочарованные. Мол, не дитя малое, куда вечно влезаешь?

Царапин у Юры хватало. Белые тонкие полоски у локтей и со внутренней стороны запястий – Муська постаралась. Широкая насечка у большого пальца от соскользнувшего ножа – первая попытка нарезать лук прошла с большим количеством рева, чем Юрка мог предполагать. А узкий, почти незаметный шрам на ступне еще со времен Виктора остался. Когда бродили вместе по мелководью, с большого ума разувшись. Искали выроненный брелок, нашли пяткой рваную жестянку и ладонью – это уже Витька – моток проволоки.  
Юра с интересом обернулся на Виктора, эту новоявленную медсестру. Тот сгребал с тумбочки вытряхнутые впопыхах бинты, бутылочки и блистеры с таблетками. Юра понадеялся, что градусника там не затесалось. А то будет Витенька дурнее, чем прежде.  
\- Дай руку, - кивнул он Витьке. Тот захлопнул аптечку, но вместо того, чтобы показать ладонь, ухватил Юру за уцелевший локоть и поднял с дивана.  
\- Какого хрена? – Юра недоуменно рванулся обратно и плюхнулся на диван. Виктор сел рядом, выпустил локоть.  
\- Я думал, тебе вставать больно.  
Юре стало даже слегка неловко. Казалось, будто Витька искренне переживает.  
Казалось, впрочем, недолго.  
\- Могу на руках отнести! – радостно предложил Виктор.  
\- Я тебе Муська, что ли? – буркнул Юру, но не сдержался и фыркнул. – Мне твоя ладонь не за этим нужна была.  
\- Я заинтригован, - театрально закатил глаза Виктор. – Поведай мне мое будущее.  
И выставил руку ладонью вверх, нарочито манерно откинув запястье. Юра подался вперед, высматривая следы порезов. Но ладонь была чистая, гладкая. Юре стало досадно, что у него шрам остался, а у Виктора – ничего. Глупо, конечно.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Жить будешь, - сообщил Юра. – Но не долго.  
Провел пальцем по линиям на ладони и сощурился: казалось, что самую глубокую из них пересекают мелкие светлые рубцы, будто стежки.

***

Пока Юра сидел раненый, мыть посуду за него вызвался Виктор. С видом исследователя покрутил краны, быстро потрогал воду, потом еще покрутил. Как Муська горячее. Губку он нашел не сразу, а миски смешал на сушилке с тарелками. Вода шумела, Виктор негромко напевал что-то под нос и нещадно лязгал железными кружками.  
Юре было все равно. Потому что чертова майка. И чертов Виктор. Даже сейчас он выглядел как долбаный турист – ух ты, посуда, а как это моется, ух ты, Юрка, а как это трогается? Эдакая смесь ностальгии и новых впечатлений.  
Юрку это бесило. Никак не получалось представить Виктора здесь. Вот сейчас закончит, выключит воду, и поминай как звали.  
Веселый-то веселый, но он так и не рассказал ничего толком. Зачем он здесь, зачем именно сейчас? Сезон отпусков, у него работы должно быть выше крыши, а он на историческую родину приперся.

\- Вить, а Вить, - позвал Юра. – Какого ты тут забыл, а?  
Виктор развернулся с видом оскорбленной невинности.  
\- За тебя страдаю, Юрочка, - и постучал ухоженным ногтем по сковороде, для большей выразительности. Лоск сползал постепенно, открывая хитрую морду прежнего Витьки. Кроме морды знакомого оставалось мало – пижонская челка топорщилась, а шея казалась непривычно голой без длинного хвоста. Юре смутно вспомнилась детская мечта подловить Витьку на слабо и заставить заплести косу, чтобы потом дернуть как следует. Не судьба.  
Виктор, довольный собой, вернулся к раковине, подставляя спину на Юркино обозрение. Долбаная майка вымокла от пота и брызг из крана, прилипла к бокам. Спина казалась неестественно широкой, а талия – узкой. Виктор закинул последнюю ложку в ящик и довольно потянулся.

Юра замер, залипая на движение плеч и открывшуюся бледную поясницу. А потом вылетел из кухни. 

***  
Юра распилил копилку – фигурально, конечно, настоящую (и почти пустую) копилку-кошку удачи с задранной лапкой и косящими глазами он бы ломать не стал. Там только пара железных десяток грустно звякала. С Бекой надо было как-то рассчитываться, иначе выходило совсем не по-дружески. 

Юра пересчитал получившую тонкую стопку и решил, что занесет ее Беке завтра. Бека отписался, что за битый байк ему уже влетело, так что и битому виновнику на глаза его родне лучше пока не показываться. Завтра все разойдутся, вот тогда и пожалуйста.  
Идти Юрке уже никуда не хотелось. Смутно думалось о подработке, но единственным действенным вариантом в их городе было грузы таскать, откуда Юру еще в прошлом году дружелюбно послали. Маловат еще. Юра бесился тогда, утешался лишь тем, что Гошку тоже не приняли, как увидели его загримованные глаза и общий унылый вид. В местных кафешках официанты менялись редко и держались за свое место, как могли, а если и уходил кто, на замену вызывалось с пять человек в очередь. Да и Юра сомневался, что продержится там, когда ему уже за столиком нередко хотелось особо бесячим подносом двинуть по башке. Мила как-то ухитрилась продержатся с месяц, а потом бросила.  
Лето выходило какое-то дурацкое. Гоша с Милкой тусовались где-то вдвоем и коварно умалчивали, где именно, один Виктор маячил перед глазами и рвался еще смотреть местные нехитрые достопримечательности. Что там изменилось за прошедшие годы-то, ну покрасили где пару раз, чего он там не видел. Причем один идти не хотел, тащил Юрку за собой. А Юрке уже смотреть на него не хотелось.

Потому что хотелось. И майка эта дурацкая. Что с Витькой не так, раз рядом с ним Юра замирает и глаз оторвать не может? Юра прислушался: Виктор снова разговаривал с кем-то то, но слов было не разобраться. Юра сжал кулак, шикнул от резанувшей по ладони боли и резко распахнул дверь. Виктор на миг перевел глаза на Юру, продолжая говорить, повернулся к окну. Юру словно холодом обдало. Он едва не отступил в комнату, что было бы уж совсем по-идиотски, но твердым шагом промчался мимо Виктор на кухню, задев его плечом. Кожа Виктора была прохладная, что казалось странным, ведь Юру буквально жгло изнутри, хотя все окна были раскрыты.  
Нет, ну какого хрена, а?

На кухне Юру встретила оскорбленная невниманием Муська и пришлось кормить, а потом и наглаживать. Гладить надо было оборотной стороной запястья, чтобы едва подсохшие ссадины не счесать. Виктор заглянул на кухню – как будто Юра мог беззвучно сбежать из квартиры, минуя зал – и пристроился напротив на табуретке, руки к Муське потянул. Муська хрипло мявкнула, вывернулась из рук Юры и придирчиво ткнулась спрева Витьке в ноги, вернулась к Юре и со всех своей кошачьей нежностью впечаталась ровно в драную коленку. Он взвыл и решительно отодвинул Муську от себя ступнями, та увернулась и Юра чуть сполз вниз со стула, вжавшись коленями к ногам Виктора. Тот, как назло, закатал штанины выше икры и Юра буквально вклеился кожа к коже. 

Опять, мать его, дернулся было Юра и не двинулся с места. Из вредности. Ну что ему теперь, все время шарахаться? Юра опустил глаза, выжидая, когда Виктор засмеется иди возмутится, или что он там еще может выкинуть. Виктор молчал.  
Муська вскочила им на колени и гордо прошествовала, как по мосту. Виктор заулыбался, подхватил кошку и рывком поднялся. 

\- Ты замерз, что ли? – серьезным голосом спросил он.  
Ага, серьезно. На улице духота, в кухне как в печи, а Юра мерзнуть должен. Ссадины жгло огнем и ладони зудели, на коленях явственно ощущались пятна жара от касания.  
Виктор улыбнулся растерянно и потер свое колено – с отпечатком Юриной повязки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кошка останется Муськой, а не Потей, потому что мне уже так привычнее.


End file.
